1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a NB-cam module calibration method; in particular, to a NB-cam module calibration method for calibrating quickly and a system using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, when the production amount is huge, there must be some minor differences between each product, and the production of the NB-cam module is not an exception. On the other hand, there is a problem that certain optical lenses are unable to condense the light uniformly, and thus there would be lens shading existing in the image obtained by the under-calibrated NB-cam module due to the optical attenuation and the refraction.
In addition, producing a huge amount of the NB-cam modules consumes a lot of time. The prior art would first pick certain NB-cam modules as bases, make an image record for each of these NB-cam modules under different calibrated color temperatures, analyze and find the most similar NB-cam modules with statistics, and then use these few NB-cam modules as samples for image calibration. After that, the calibration parameters of these samples are compiled into the burning images as the burning images used for producing the NB-cam modules.
The above mentioned prior art might decrease the time consumption for generating the parameters, but analyzing to find the most similar NB-cam modules with statistics may result in defects, because lenses of each NB-cam module would not be all the same and thus the calibration results cannot be perfectly suitable for every NB-cam module. Though the same burning images are burned into the NB-cam modules having the same elements, and this results in certain differences, which makes different output images.